Meet the Family
by dickard23
Summary: Sequel to the Wedding Date. Sokka brings Azula home to meet his family and of course, the shenanigans continue. Katara and Aang are also there, and she still doesn't approve of her brother's relationship with the notorious princess. Too bad. Sokkla will continue to annoy her and of course they will make a scene at Katara's wedding. I think this will be a three shot.
1. I Love You More

**August 104AG**

Republic City

"We'll let you know by the end of the week," the man said as he shook Sokka's hand.

"Thank you for interviewing me." Sokka had just interviewed to become the next asst. staff manager, which would earn him a higher wage and better hours.

"Thank you for coming in."

Sokka had two more hours to work before his day was up. They had an annual review coming up. "Time to start looking at the office's expenses."

They were trying to cut costs everywhere they could and administrative costs seemed to have a lot of fluff.

"Why do we spend so much getting coffee delivered when we could just get a machine here?" The coffee also wasn't as hot by the time they got it from the bakery to the office.

Sokka took out a red pen and looked for expenses that he thought were unnecessary.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the warrior was so into what he was doing that he didn't even notice Azula coming into his office. It wasn't until she planted a kiss on his cheek that he realized he had been inhaling the scent of her perfume.<p>

"Hello Gorgeous," he happily pulled her into his arms.

"How did you interview go?"

"I think it went pretty well."

"Good. Hopefully, we'll have cause to celebrate this weekend."

"I always feel like celebrating when I'm with you."

"You're so sweet." It's almost disgusting.

"But seriously, your apartment is like made to party in."

"Our apartment," she told him before she kissed him. They had their own apartment! No annoying Fire Lords or mothers to get in their way. It was worth having to clean it instead of having servants.

"Sometimes, I think it's all a dream." After Sokka moved in, he got some decorative drums and other artwork that reminded him of his tribe. He wanted to add his own personal touch and also Azula's stuff was really girly, minus her weapons collection.

He got his stuff and they headed to the apartment, stopping for beer on the way.

They went out to the bar where they "met" sometimes, but they usually just got booze from the store. It was cheaper and cleaner than that place and Sokka was trying to save some money.

"I used to think Princesses were too prissy to drink beer," he told her.

She raised a brow. "I just don't like the watered down beer they sell in Capital City."

"The Fire Nation is more of a whiskey place," he agreed. They got the six-pack and were on their way home.

They got home, and Azula put the cow pig belly in the oven. She had done all the prep work before she left. Dinner should be ready around 7PM.

Sokka popped open a beer. "Did we get any mail?"

"It's on the end table. I haven't looked through it yet."

Sokka noticed he had a letter from his father.

Sokka,

Your sister and Aang are coming to visit in September. I was hoping you could get some time off work, so you could come when they do and we could have the whole family together. Also, your Gran Gran keeps asking about your girlfriend. Who is she? Why haven't I met her? Is she going to give me pretty grandbabies?

If you're too busy with work, I understand, but it would be nice we could get a few days with you.

Love,

Dad

Sokka didn't realize he had zoned out until Azula heatbended his chair, making him jump up.

"My buns!"

"What has you so checked out?"

"Oh, my Dad wants us to visit next month." Sokka wasn't sure if he could get the time off work or if it would make him look bad to get a promotion and bounce a month later.

"What's the problem?"

"What if I can't get the time off work?"

"Doesn't United Republic do business with the tribe? Just take the work with you and call it a business trip."

"I can do that?"

"Why not?"

Sokka decided to wait until he heard about this job before he asked if he could leave.

* * *

><p>It was on Friday when Sokka got called into his boss's office.<p>

"Can you get the door behind you?"

Sokka shut it.

"Take a seat."

I'm not fired am I? I swear I only ate the secretary's sandwich that one time, and I was really hungry, and it was 7PM and I still had to work.

"We had a few good candidates for the job," two from within the office and two newcomers. "We must say that we liked you the best. If you can start on Monday, the job's yours."

"Thank you so much. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Now go celebrate with that pretty girlfriend of yours."

Celebrate, they did.

Azula got ahold of Toph and Satoru, and they started to plan a night of fun for their favorite meathead.

Azula already had dinner reservations, figuring she'd either celebrate with him or let him eat away his sadness if he didn't get the job.

At 7:30, the quartet met at Fire and Ice: unlimited Surf and Turf.

"I can smell the steak already, and it's saying eat me, eat me!" Toph was ready to chow down. "So Zappy, Snoozles, how's life?"

"My life is great, now that Kuei's out of my hair." Azula was no longer working with him on financing for Republic City. Instead, she was working out financial agreements with the Council. There was a lot of trade between the two countries since Yu Dao had been the Fire Nation's.

Currently, they were having secret talks to make an economic alliance between United Republic and the Fire Nation. It was so secret that Azula couldn't even tell Sokka about it until the deal was signed. If something went wrong, it would be her ass.

"I don't make shit anymore!" Sokka said enthusiastically, causing some of the patrons to turn and stare at him.

"You don't even have any bills," Toph teased.

"Do you?" Satoru questioned, given who her father is.

"Hush!"

Azula kissed Sokka's cheek. "It's about time they realized how smart you are."

"Don't get all mushy on me! You'll make me puke before I eat!"

The waiter came and they started with a round of stiff cocktails and when the drinks arrived, they flipped their cards.

If your card was green, they would offer you food. If it was red, they wouldn't.

They had filet mignon, porterhouse, rib eye, skirt steak, hanger steak and they also had chicken, oyster prawns, unagi, zebra salmon and koi.

They also had a salad bar, but Azula was the only one from their table who went before the meat came.

"I need some greenery."

"You're such a girl," Toph teased.

Azula heated her chair.

"My buns!"

Twenty minutes later, they were stuffing their faces. "This is amazing!" Sokka sang as he finished off a filet of zebra salmon.

Toph waved her hand and said, "We need more drinks. Keep 'em coming."

A few plates later, Azula flipped her card.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Saving room for dessert."

"I'll never run out of room for dessert!" Sokka declared boldly as he continued to eat his meat.

Twenty minutes later, they were stumbling out of the place.

"How am I so full?"

"You did eat so much that the chef came out to check you and make sure you didn't stuff the meat down your pants." He didn't believe one man who wasn't 150 kilo could eat that much.

"I think he just wanted to cop a feel," Toph told them.

The waiter got a good tip, so he was happy. "Do come again!"

"I might need like a month to recover before I come back here," Sokka told her.

* * *

><p>They went to a speakeasy after dinner.<p>

"What's the password?"

"Al Capone," Azula told the doorman, and they went inside.

"Who's Al Capone?" Sokka asked her.

"I have no idea."

When they got inside, they were in a poorly lit basement. People were smoking pipe tobacco (and other things in their pipe).

There were girls in flashy dresses bringing drinks to the patrons, some swanky music playing in the background, and couples dancing.

"This is my kind of place," Sokka told her.

"I know," Azula said as she kissed his nose. "Let's show them how it's done."

The music just started to pick up as they hit the dance floor. Sokka spun Azula around and they started to writhe to the music. Their movements were well-timed, sensual, and full of energy.

Toph was more for making out in the corner than dancing, although she could see on the stone floor.

"I'm so goofy for you," Satoru told her between kisses.

"You're just goofy!"

As the night went on, more and more people started to come in. Eventually, it became a bit too crowded for Azula's liking and the group said their farewell.

"We were just getting to the good part," Toph complained.

"You already got two rounds in," Azula retorted.

"It's not my fault little Satoru has surprisingly good stamina."

"Toph," he hissed at her.

"Oh get over it!"

They went home for the night. "I think it's time we celebrate just us!" Azula told Sokka as he carried her inside.

"Oh yeah!"

Clothes came off between kisses and bites.

Azula marked him as hers with bite marks and scratches and once she got his boxers out of the way, she sucked him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!"

She bobbed her head up and down before lifting her mouth. "Tonight's for you."

He blushed as a grin covered his face. This was going to be a good night!

**Saturday**

Sokka didn't wake up until almost noon. Azula had opened the blinds, so he was sleeping in the sun like a bearded cat.

"Come back to bed!"

"We have to go shopping."

"For what?"

"You got a promotion. We need to promote your wardrobe."

"Again?" She just got him the clothes he had less than two months before.

"Fall fashion is in. It's time for a seasonal change anyway."

After a quick shower and a bread roll for a snack, they headed out to go shopping and then a late brunch.

When they got into the store, a flock of sales attendants ran to get there first. One woman tripped another. Sokka had déjà vu from the last time. She was about to win when a girl came from behind and shoved her out of the way.

"Ah, you're first this time." The girl in front of Azula was the one who had been tripped the last time.

"I learned to stay in the running and then go for it in the last moment."

"Very clever. Here's the deal. Sokka just got promoted, and I want his clothes to show that he is a boss, but he is not trying to upstage his boss, and it will start getting colder next month, so he will need some sweaters."

She grabbed different slacks, belts and shirts for him to try. She also grabbed one blue sweater and one grey one.

The other girls watched in envy as their competition racked up commission for the day.

"Shall we deliver this to your apartment?"

"Yes." They had her address on file.

Now, it was time for brunch.

"I'm so hungry." Sokka knew just what he wanted, chicken and waffles with poached eggs and bacon on the side, also a Bloody Ozai.

**Monday**

Sokka made sure to wake up early for work. He was moving into his new office, a full office, no longer his little square of an office and he wanted to make sure he read the resumes of their new employees, so he would have a good idea on where to start them.

Azula had taught him how to make a frittata, which was a beautiful thing. He just put some meat, potatoes, and eggs in the skillet, stuck the skillet in the oven and it was done by the time he came out of the shower and had clothes on.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked Azula as she came out of the bedroom.

"You made enough for two?"

"I just put in eight eggs instead of six."

She snorted. He eats so damn much.

After breakfast, they both got to work.

"Someone's looking sharp," Xena was a bit of a flirt.

"How are you doing Xena?"

"Great. Still with that Princess."

"Yeah."

"Too bad."

He just grinned as he went to move into his new office.

* * *

><p>While Sokka got to work saving United Republic money, Azula was getting to the end of her own negotiations with the new state.<p>

Both sides were hoping to get the agreement signed before either Kuei or the Avatar could interfere with their business. They hardly thought that the tribes would care. In fact, they were hoping to possibly get the Northern Water Tribe to join the arrangement later. Their agreement left that as an option if the tribe was willing to joint hem.

The one thing that was holding up the agreement was the currency. Azula wanted to carry out the deal in ban. It was more stable than the new yuan that the United Republic was using, and she didn't want to tie her nation to a currency that could tank.

They of course wanted this deal to help legitimize the yuan.

Eventually, they agreed to do the contract in ban with an option of switching to yuan or a new currency later.

"If we want to change, then we can modify this agreement with a supplement." They even worked out how they would calculate the exchange in the event that they wanted to change.

By the time August came to a close, Zuko and the Council were both ready to sign.

"I think this will make us a lot of money," Zuko said as he shook hands with one of the Councilmen.

"I think so as well," mostly at Kuei's expense.

**September 104AG**

Three months into their relationship, Sokka and Azula were on a trip to his homeland.

Sokka brought some work with him to justify being gone for a week, and he was excited to introduce Azula to his Gran Gran.

"Oh she's gonna love you."

"I hope so," Azula said as she curled up against him. It would be nice to have someone in their family who didn't freak out because they were together.

Suki still seemed to think they were a conspiracy. When Zuko came to talk to his sister about the agreement, he was surprised to see they were already living together.

"It's only been a few months," he scolded.

They had been together less than two weeks when he moved into her place, but Zuko didn't know that. "When it's right, it's right."

Zuko rolled his eyes. He could report to Suki that they were a real couple, but "What is mother going to say?"

"That she's disappointed in me like she always is."

Yeah.

They had left Republic City after work on Friday, so they would arrive in the tribe on Saturday morning.

Unfortunately, they did not have the Bei Fong suite, but they did have a pretty nice room. Azula might have accidentally scorched the ceiling.

"You need to learn to control that," he teased.

"It's not my fault you give me such wild orgasms."

"Maybe you should put ice in your mouth before sex."

"So I make steam instead?"

"I thought it might work."

"That's gonna be a lot of ice."

* * *

><p>They made it to the tribe. Sokka was sure Azula would burn down his home one night.<p>

The men were out trying to get their last whale of the season. Pakku was guiding the ship.

"They'll be busy until it gets close to dark; let's find Gran Gran."

Sokka led her to his grandmother's house.

"Gran Gran, are you home?"

Kanna was getting ready to make some tea.

"Sokka! Come in!"

He went inside with his girlfriend.

Kanna came forward and hugged her grandson. "I swear you get taller each time I see you."

"Maybe you're shrinking?"

She bopped his head.

"Oops."

Kanna looked Azula up and down. "Oh she's so pretty. I bet your children will be really cute."

Azula blushed. "It's nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand.

Kanna hugged her. "Welcome to the family!"

"Is Katara here?"

"She's supposed to be guiding the ships with Pakku, but I bet she slept in."

About ten minutes later, Katara stumbled into her grandmother's house. "Gran Gran, I meant to wake up, but I didn't."

"Wow that was inspired," Azula said dryly.

Sokka snorted.

"What are you doing here?" Katara glared.

"Don't be rude," Kanna told her. "And where's Aang?"

"He's probably penguin sledding."

Sure enough, Aang came back covered in snow. "I had a great time penguin sledding."

"Has an otter penguin ever bitten you?" Azula asked.

"No, why would it do that?"

"If it didn't want to be a sled."

Katara frowned. She would take the fun out of penguin sledding.

"How was your flight?" Aang asked her.

"It was comfortable. We didn't get the nonstop food and drink this time, but the dinner was good."

Kanna started asking Azula about her work.

"I represent the Crown in Republic City. I negotiate on my brother's behalf, so he can just come when the agreement is done and sign. This way he can stay with his heifer."

"I didn't know he raised cow pigs," Aang commented.

"She meant Suki," Katara said coldly.

"Oh! Oops!"

"How is Suki doing?" Aang asked them.

"That's the beauty about living in Republic City. I don't know, and I don't care."

"What about the rest of your family?" Kanna asked.

"Well I hate my uncle, and my mother wishes that I wasn't her daughter, so I don't have much reason to associate with my family anymore. I only talk to Zuko because he pays my rent."

Katara had an appalled look on her face.

Kanna was surprised and a bit terrified. "Well, she is candid."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hakoda and Pakku were back from the whale hunt.<p>

The Chief was glad to see his son. "Welcome!"

"How was the hunt?"

"We didn't see any whales today."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"GranPakku!"

"Don't call me that! How are you doing Sokka?"

"Great. I got a promotion!"

"You didn't tell me that," Kanna scolded.

"Yeah, I'm an assistant manager now." I can actually afford to drink in a bar!

"How did you get this promotion?"

"He slept with his boss," Azula told them.

"I did not!" He insisted.

"That's what he claims," Azula said.

"And you're still with him," Katara deadpanned.

She shrugged. "You do what you have to do to get a-head!"

Katara gagged.

"Nice one!" Sokka high fived her. Azula had a way of making dick/fellatio jokes at the strangest times.

They had sea prune stew for dinner. Azula was afraid that the food here would be bad for her stomach, so she packed food just in case it made her ill.

It actually didn't taste that bad. She thought Mai's cooking was worse. Aang just had sea prunes and rice. The sea prune stew had whale in it.

The others seemed to mesh together like a perfect family. Even though Sokka hadn't been living here for years, he fit right in. Azula found the whole thing baffling. Her only goal when eating with her family was to make them so uncomfortable that they did not invite her back.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the women got stuck with the dishes while the men sat around with whiskey.<p>

Aang still didn't look old enough to drink in Azula's opinion. With his baldhead, she'd always think of an overgrown child.

Katara handed Azula a towel to dry the dishes. Azula put it down and used her bending to dry them quickly.

"But now they're too hot to touch," Katara complained.

Azula directed the heat away with her firebending. "Now they're not."

Azula didn't realize how familial the tribe was although it wasn't a surprise. Given their low numbers, they were likely all cousins and it's not like they got a lot of travellers coming this way.

It was late, or at least it felt late since the sun was long gone, when Sokka and Azula went to bed.

"So how was the family?"

"They weren't as insufferable as my family, well minus your sister."

Sokka snorted. "Let's go to bed."

"We're just sleeping."

"That's fine. I like having a roof anyway."

**Sunday**

Sokka got up early to join in the whale hunt. Azula woke up with the sun and since the sun came late, she woke up late.

What is there to do here?

She left the igloo to see what looked like children playing in the distance. She wandered out there and saw boys playing with sticks.

"What are you doing?"

"Learning to fight with spears."

"Your stance is wrong."

"How do you know?" You're just a girl!

She threw a fireball at him and he fell over.

"HEY!"

"If your stance was better, you wouldn't have fallen."

She started to correct them. "You want to separate your feet and angle your arms to protect your insides. It's better to take a gash on the arm than to take a gash in the lung."

"How do you know how to fight with a spear?"

"I don't. I just know how to fight."

The men were all hunting, so no one had been here to show them what to do. This used to be Sokka's job before he joined the war.

She spent the rest of the morning working with their footwork.

"Fighters have to be quick and light on their feet. And when it's time to strike, you want to stay lose so you can move quickly." Beginners tended to try to throw as much force behind the blow as they could and this would often cause them to miss.

* * *

><p>Aang had gone to explore the tribe and meet with people when he saw Azula with the boys.<p>

"You're done for the day. How about we try the same time tomorrow?"

The boys were off.

"Hey Azula. How is it going?"

"Alright I guess. I've been teaching these boys how to fight."

"Did you want to check out the hot spring?"

"There's a hot spring!" How was I not informed of this?

They took Appa so they could get behind the tribe. It was a short flight, but it would have been a long walk and low and behold, a hot spring.

Azula told Aang to turn around. "No perving!"

She stripped and jumped into the spring.

Aang followed suit.

"I don't know how they grew up here." Azula was always heatbending.

"They run colder, and the air temples aren't that warm, but this is really cold," especially when you have low body fat.

"How did you discover this place?"

"Bato told me about it. He swears that he brought a bunch of girls here in his youth."

"You don't believe him."

"He's a man of tall tales."

"Most men are when it comes to women."

"I was so lucky. Most guys don't meet the one on the first shot."

"Do you really think it was luck?"

"You don't seem like the kind who believes in fate," he told her.

"I don't. What I mean is it was likely your circumstances that brought you two together just as much as it was your personas. You had been frozen for 100 years. She happened to get you out of the iceberg. You grew up in a segregated temple.

You probably didn't know many girls your own age or at least not well. You were raised to set aside your more prurient desires and you hadn't really felt them before you got frozen. If you substituted Katara out for any other female around your age and went through the same journey, might you not be saying the same thing about her."

Aang frowned. He never thought about it that way. "You don't think there's just one person for everyone."

Azula shook her head. "Everyone has a fantasy of the boy or girl of his dreams. We never meet this person. He or she is always too good to be true, but we do meet people that we like and they have some of those traits and sometimes, some of them is enough.

I think we all have possible mates and should we come across one, we start to adjust our expectations and they start to adjust theirs. We start twisting and turning hoping that we'll fit together, but I don't think it's inherent that we'll fit with any one particular person.

A lot of it comes down to the circumstances in which we met them. When you and Katara met, you were both vulnerable for different reasons. Your people were gone. Her mother was dead and her father was gone. You both had a reason to bond with someone at the time, and it's natural that you two fell for each other.

When Sokka and I first met, we were not inclined to bond, but four and a half years later, we met under different circumstances. It was really only chance that he didn't already work out with any of his past romances and that I hadn't been married off to forge some political alliance.

I don't think that this makes our love any less real. If anything, it's just a reminder that we have to work for it. It's not just going to be given to us because we all want to have romance."

"I guess I don't know if we were slated together or not, but I am glad that she's the one who found me."

"It could be worse. It could have been Suki who found you."

Aang snorted. "You two really hate each other."

"I just enjoy getting on her nerves."

"Well you are quite good at it."

"She's not the only one. Katara almost burst a blood vessel in her eye at the wedding."

"When Katara and I get married, can you try to not make her too angry?"

Azula started to laugh. "I can try, but she'll get angry because I'm there. I can't change that."

* * *

><p>After Katara got back from the whale hunt, she asked Aang how he spent his day.<p>

"I had breakfast at Kova's house, and Azula and I went to the hot springs and …"

"You went where?"

"The hot springs."

"Why?"

"Um because it's warm."

"I didn't realize you brought a bathing suit," she said to him.

"Um, I didn't."

OOHH!

She started yelling at him. "HOW COULD YOU BE NAKED IN FRONT OF HER? YOU KNOW SHE'S A NO GOOD TRAMP. SHE JUMPED INTO SOKKA'S PANTS THE FIRST CHANCE SHE GOT!"

"Um, to be fair, lots of girls jumped into Sokka's pants the first chance they got."

"That's no excuse!"

She stormed over to Sokka's house, demanding an explanation from Azula.

"What were you doing with Aang?"

"Well, we were planning a secret ritual to bring back the undead but now you've ruined it!"

"No zombies in the tribe!" Sokka barked.

"Were you naked with him?"

"Well I didn't get into the hot springs with all my clothes on."

"You got in without me?" Sokka pouted.

"Well after you catch that whale, we'll do whatever you want to do in the hot springs."

"Oh yeah!"

"That was completely inappropriate."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? He's my boyfriend!"

"I'm aware, but it wasn't a sexual encounter. Ty Lee's a lesbian, and I go to the hot springs with her. Sokka doesn't flip out over it."

"Actually that's pretty hot!" Sokka told them. "I encourage you being naked with Ty Lee."

"Glad to hear it. Seriously. It's not like I was checking out his trouser snake."

Sokka laughed. "Trouser snake."

"This doesn't bother you," Katara questioned her brother.

"Not unless he's bigger than I am, in which case I'll kill him."

"That would be quite difficult," Azula commented, "given that water tends to shrink men's packages."

"EW!" Katara stormed off.

**Tuesday**

Katara was still cross about Azula being anywhere near a naked Aang.

Azula had forgotten all about it and was out teaching the boys how to fight.

"Better," she said as they were starting to learn how to position themselves. Things were starting to get interesting when they ehard a woman shouting, "FIREBENDER!"

The boys stayed put. She was obviously a firebender.

Mothers came out of their houses after they heard the shouting and saw a strange woman with their sons.

One of them came to confront them. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching them how to fight."

"With fire? That's dangerous."

"Well duh. How do you get good at fighting without fighting?"

The boys wanted to stay with Azula. "We just want to be tough like our dads."

AW!

The mothers collected their sons and said they'd discuss it with their husbands.

Azula headed to Sokka's house. On the way, she saw Aang waterbending. He didn't notice her approaching and she threw a snowball right into the back of his head.

"HEY!" He turned around and didn't see anything, but he heard giggling. He threw a water whip in that direction, and Azula retaliated with fire.

They started sparring. Aang had an advantage since he was surrounded in water, but Azula had a few tricks up her sleeves as well, like heatbending the air behind him.

"MY BUNS!" he jumped at the awkward sensation, giving Azula a chance to throw a fireball right at his gut.

Aang retaliated with a series of snowball attacks, and Azula charged at him, melting them one by one and then she lunged.

They started wrestling in the snow, battling for position and eventually Aang was on top.

"That was a good fight."

"Yeah I haven't really sparred in a while." Her supposed sparring time with Sokka usually ended up turning into sex. They both got a two-week ban from the gym because he snuck into the women's locker room, so they could fuck in the gym shower after a spar.

They headed inside for lunch.

"I brought vegetables if you want some."

"Really?" Aang ran out.

They had been boiled and frozen already, so they just needed to be heated up.

"How long are you and Katara staying?"

"A month unless something else comes up."

"How do you not get bored here?" There's like nothing to do.

"I usually try to meet new people or work on something. It's kind of hard with the gender roles. The women all clean and they don't want me to help because I'm a guy, but the guys all hunt and I'm a vegetarian, so I'm not useful there either."

"I wish they had a mall," Azula mumbled.

Aang laughed. "The nearest shopping is probably Whale Tail Island."

"I don't even know what that is, but it sounds pretty good right now."

"We could check it out tomorrow, if they're still hunting that is."

Katara was not happy with their plan. "What do you mean you're taking Azula to Whale Tail Island?"

"She wanted to go shopping."

"I bet she doesn't even need anything."

"I don't need anything," Azula admitted when Katara confronted her. "Shopping is my therapy."

"You just want to monopolize Aang's time."

"Yeah. I'm getting him to take me shopping, so he'll secretly ravish me in the bushes."

"How come I don't' get to ravish you in the bushes?" Sokka questioned.

"Remember the day after Zuzu's wedding?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU FOOLING AROUND WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Katara was really jealous for some reason.

"Don't worry," Azula told her. "I only like naughty boys, like my Caveman."

They started making out.

"EWWWW!" Katara ran off.

They didn't break the kiss for another few minutes. "What's wrong with her?" Sokka questioned.

"I thought you knew."

He shrugged. "She's usually not this bad when it comes to Aang, but she's convinced you'll try to steal him."

"The only man I want is you."

"Oh I know, but it would be fun if you showed me anyway."

She kissed him and he carried her to bed. They started stripping off their clothes and Sokka was really glad Azula could heatbend right now. As he pressed up against her, her body kept him nice and warm.

"OH FUCK!" she hissed as she felt his mouth on her shoulder. His lips were could, and her body was heating up in anticipation.

They spent plenty of time exploring the other with lips, teeth, and hands before Sokka pulled Azula on top of him and turned her around. His head nestled between her legs, and she sucked him into her mouth.

She cried in pleasure as his cold tongue invaded her inner folds. Her mouth reminded him of a volcano.

They went at it over and over. They ended up being late for dinner, showing up with rosy cheeks and mussed hair.

Azula had no idea why Katara was so ridiculous, but she was not interested in any other man.

**Wednesday**

To Katara's chagrin, Aang took Azula shopping.

They didn't have all that much there, but there was more to look at than snow piles upon snow piles.

The Princess ended up getting a new scarf and a ukulele. She hadn't played one in a long time, but it was easy to figure it out.

"Did you find anything?" she asked Aang.

He shook his head. "I was hoping to find a gemstone, so I could make Katara a betrothal necklace, but they said Kyoshi Island would be better for that."

"So let's go," Azula told him.

They went to the nearby island and were looking around for a jewelry store.

Before they found it, a familiar face found them.

"AZULA!" It was Ty Lee. She had been on patrol and ran over to greet them.

"Hey Ty," Azula managed to get out before she got the hug of death. Aang didn't escape either.

"Hey Ty Lee, can't breathe."

"Oh sorry! What brings you here?"

"We're looking for jewelry."

Ty Lee frowned. "You left Sokka for Aang?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "No genius. He wants to propose to his water witch."

"AW!" Ty Lee said excitedly. "I know where you should go."

She showed them this outdoor market that had all kinds of stuff. "You'll be able to find a gem much cheaper here than in the jewelry store."

Aang was on the hunt for something blue. Azula was just looking through the knickknacks when she saw a metal wolf with ruby red eyes. How odd.

It turned out to be cheap, so Azula bought it.

Aang finally found a blue stone that he could use in his necklace. He also found a necklace making kit that came with instructions. It was marketed for eight-year-old girls, but he didn't care.

"What did you find?"

"I saw this cute wolf thing. I thought Sokka might like it."

"Cool. Let's go."

They got back to the tribe, and Aang went to go work on his necklace. He was so excited about it that he didn't even realize he was ignoring Katara. She confronted him the next day.

**Thursday**

They finally caught the whale. A bell went off to signify their success and the women came to help prepare the meat and harvest the blubber and skin. This was the most coed project that they had. The men did the first set of cuts, but the women cleaned it up.

Katara came home to find Aang and he wasn't there. He had been working on the necklace at Sokka's, so Katara wouldn't see him.

She tried Gran Gran's next, but he wasn't there. "I haven't seen him since breakfast."

AZULA! She stormed over to Sokka's house and of course, Aang was there.

"Why is he here?" Katara demanded to know.

"None of your business!"

"This is ridiculous."

"Yeah, if you mean your behavior or your dated peasant dress!"

They started to argue.

"You might have distracted my brother from all common sense with your feminine charms, but you are not getting Aang!"

"I didn't distract Sokka from anything. Is it that hard to believe that I actually care about him?"

"YES!"

"Well, sorry for your mental handicap, but I love him, and I have no physical interest in your little boyfriend. It's not my fault he doesn't' feel like spending time with you."

Katara stormed off.

An hour later, Aang finished the necklace, but he couldn't find Katara.

"Have you seen her?" he tried Gran Gran.

"No, but she was looking for you earlier."

He tried the whale break down and Bato's but she wasn't there either.

He went to see if she went penguin sledding, but she didn't.

He tried Kanna's again and then he saw her.

"Why have you been so on edge?"

"Before Azula got here," Katara told her. "Aang and Bato got really drunk. They were going on about how attractive they think Azula is, and I was afraid I was going to lose her to him. Then, he started avoiding me!"

What? Aang barely remembered that even happening.

"Guys say all kinds of stupid stuff when they're drunk. I know Aang loves you."

He knocked on the door.

Kanna stepped out to give them a minute.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. Katara, I'm so sorry you were worried. I don't like Azula like that. Sure, she's pretty, but she's way too much of a bitch. I could never go after her when I know how much I have with you.

I know I've been avoiding you lately, but that's only because I was making you this," he took a necklace out of his pocket.

"What?"

He got on one knee. "I'm nothing without you. You've saved my life time and time again. You were what made me realize things would be okay when I found out my people were gone. I don't want to wake up without you ever again. Will you marry me?"

She grinned and hugged him. "Yes."

He put the necklace on her neck, and after some alone time, they celebrated with their family.

Reluctantly, Katara apologized to Azula for being so crazy before.

Azula responded, "It's not your fault, entirely. I am really good looking."

Katara frowned.

**Friday**

Hakoda got a letter from Kuei demanding a World Summit to discuss the Four Nations Treaty. He alleged that United Republic and the Fire Nation had conspired to obfuscate it at the Earth Kingdom's expense.

He brought it to his son's attention. "Do you know what this is about?"

Sokka had no idea. "I wouldn't think any of our arrangements with the Fire Nation were less than normal."

Hakoda tried Azula next. "Why would Kuei be accusing your brother and the Council of cheating him?"

"Because he's a big baby," Azula retorted.

"Well duh, but what is he so upset about?"

Azula looked at Sokka apologetically. Then, she explained.

"At the end of the war, Earth King set pretty high tariffs for his goods when he realized that the Fire Nation had been undercutting him. At the time, we still owned the colonies, so any goods from the continent that could be made there, we bought there, but when United Republic formed, it's default had been the tariffs set by the Earth Kingdom.

This cost us money obviously, but it also cost the Republic money because now there was no reason to prefer it to the Earth Kingdom.

Unhappy with this, Zuko and the Council made a deal that they would remove all tariffs between the two countries, lowering the costs of the goods that went between us."

"What does this have to do with Kuei?" Hakoda frowned.

"Kuei is upset because his goods are now more expensive than United Republic's, so the Fire Nation will buy from the Republic more than they will buy from him and it also means that the Republic will buy from the Fire Nation more even though Omashu is closer to the Republic than our closest big city."

"So Kuei's losing out on sales," Hakoda said. "Why doesn't he lower the price?"

"Then he wouldn't get the tariff money," Azula told him. "As far as I'm concerned, we did nothing wrong." There was language in the treaty about setting fair tariffs, but that was to prevent trade wars not to force countries to set tariffs if they didn't want them."

Sokka frowned. "How did I not know about this?"

"Because I wasn't allowed to tell you," Azula admitted, "until after the deal was signed."

"Why?" he squeaked.

"Because we knew Kuei would retaliate, and we wanted someone smart to still have his hands clean."

"But we're a team," Sokka insisted. "You should have told me."

"We are a team," Azula agreed. "And sometimes, when you're in a team, you have to take a hit for the other one. I wasn't sure if this deal would go through or if it would blow up in our faces. It was possible that only one of us would escape this untouched, and I wanted it to be you. It's not that I didn't trust you. I do trust you, but I love you more."

Sokka pulled Azula into his arms and kissed him. "Alright, so on the way back, you're going to explain to me this trade stuff. I get what you said about tariffs and prices, but I don't get what Kuei's trying to pull with this."

"We'll go over everything," Azula kissed his nose.

Hakoda only had one question. "Is this going to cost me any money?"

"Probably not," Azula told him. "We didn't rise the prices on anyone else to make up for the tariffs that we're not getting from the Republic. We figured they'd buy enough goods from us to make up the difference."

The Fire Nation was buying food from them, and they were selling tools, factory equipment, and building supplies to United Republic.

"Well, alright then," Hakoda went back to his business.

* * *

><p>Zuko was in his office, rereading the letter calling for the World Summit. He had hired a lawyer to make sure that this deal did not violate the treaty forming the United Republic, but he had not considered the possibility that it put him in violation of the Four Nations treaty. He wasn't sure if it could. The country didn't exist then and was not a party to the treaty.<p>

Now, he had lawyers doing this comparison, trying to come up with every argument as to why this should be allowed. He knew that countries didn't always set the same tariff amounts for everyone.

The Earth Kingdom charged the Fire Nation more for rice than it charged the Southern Water Tribe even though it was more expensive to ship there. If that was legal, then why can't Zuko set country's tariff at zero if he wants to.

He needed this agreement to stand. It was really the first in a series of agreements. They were hoping that the United Republic would eventually have the same currency as the Fire Nation, still undecided whether that will be ban or yuan, and that they might harmonize their laws in other ways, such as tort law, contracts, and some elements of criminal procedure, such as extradition.

Zuko had no qualms about admitting that he wanted the United Republic to be a world power, so it wouldn't just be the Earth Kingdom vs. the Fire Nation all the time, and if he could, he wanted to be a better friend to the Republic than the Earth Kingdom was to help insulate them from the Earth Kingdom, both physically and economically.

As a sovereign, it was his responsibility to make things as good for his citizens as possible, and he wanted to do that cleverly and peacefully, which is exactly what he was doing.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

It was Suki, his ever so sexy Fire Lady. "Hey Sweetie," he said as she came over to his chair and gave him a kiss. He pulled Suki on the chair, deepening it.

"Are you coming back to bed soon?"

"I should work, but what you're offering sounds more fun."

She started to unbutton his shirt. "How about we do some work here?"

He grinned as he yanked the sash from her robe, exposing her perfect chest.

She purred as his hot mouth reached her neck.

Zuko forgot all about his trade issues with Kuei while he and his Fire Lady studied anatomy.

Katara was happy to relax. It had been tiring working on the whale hunt every day, and now she could just sit and canoodle next to Aang.

"We should spend every day like this!"

"I wish." He kissed her nose.

Sokka was finally free to show Azula around the tribe.

"So you grab an otter penguin and hold on while you slide down the hill."

"Don't they get mad?"

"No." He grabbed one and went down. "WEEE!"

What a bizarre custom! Azula grabbed one and followed suit. "OH MY AGNI!"

She shrieked as she went flying down the hill and then she went soaring off of the penguin. She had to use her fire to land.

"Whoa! You got a lot of air," Sokka told her.

"Why don't you just build real sleds?" Azula questioned.

"What's the fun in that?"

"You could make metal tracks too and have a more exciting course."

Sokka was so happy with the idea he kissed her. "This could be amazing!"

Sokka ran off to pitch the idea to his father.

Azula shook her head. He's always doing that. He gets so excited he forgets everything else.

She walked back to the tribe and when she saw Aang and Katara looking cute, she grabbed a snowball and beaned her with it before running away.

"AHH!" Katara yelled as she got a face full of snow! "Damn it AZULA!" She ran after her.

Aang only laughed.

Hakoda was confused by Sokka's idea. "What is it that you want to do?"

"We could build metal tracks and have wooden carts to ride them on. It's like otter penguin sledding, but better because you won't fall off at random moments.

This could become an attraction. People would bring their kids and pay to ride the tracks, and we could actually make money for a change."

The only exports they had were whale products and since they needed most of the whale to live, they didn't have too much to export. The Northern Water Tribe had access to more whales, so it could export more. If they could establish a commercial venue in the tribe, they could start bringing money in and could be more influential when it came to the global market.

Right now, everyone at the tribe was a peasant. They didn't have enough resources to have the haves and the have-nots. Sokka wanted to keep their lifestyle communal, but he also thought they could just have more for everyone.

"Won't this be a distraction?" Hakoda couldn't picture a ride in the middle of the tribe.

"I was thinking setting it up in one of the uninhabited parts of the tribe, but still near the water, so people could get there from the docks." They could also sell food and drinks, so people could make a day of it.

Hakoda thought this could be something. "I'll need to talk to the elders, and I'm sure they will have a lot more questions than what I can come up with right now, but I see a lot of potential."

"Thanks Dad."

**Saturday**

Azula thought they could sleep in, but Sokka wanted to take her fishing.

"Why are we going fishing?"

"Because I want to show you how manly I can be by catching us food."

"I think you'd be more manly if you stay here and then I ride your dick."

He grinned. "But we could do both and then I'd be the manliest."

"Well fine, if you insist on me getting up."

They got dressed and headed out to the lake where Sokka liked to ice fish. He had his spear and got into position.

Azula did like the way his butt wiggled. This wasn't so bad.

It was over an hour before Sokka caught a fish, and he was so proud when he did.

"Aren't you a stud?"

"I can show you how." He taught her how to hold a spear. She had trouble piercing the fish. The first two got away.

"It's hard to learn," he told her.

She threw lightening at the next fish and caught it easily. "Done!"

Sokka shook his head. "Benders, they're always cheating."

"How is using a tool not cheating? A real man would use his bare hands."

"In freezing water?"

"Real men are idiots!"

He kissed her before they went back home to cook their catch.

Kanna cooked quite a spread for dinner, since it was Sokka's last night in the tribe and because they had all of this whale meat from the catch.

Azula didn't think there were so many ways of cooking whale. They had whale soup, seared whale, and whale biscuits (whale fat and flour), not to mention whatever sea prune monstrosities were on the table.

Katara and Kanna were already discussing a wedding date. Apparently, the winter solstice was a good time to get married in the tribe, so they would need to get the invitations out quickly to give people enough time to make it.

Aang's people had no wedding traditions, so he was happy to sign on to whatever Katara wanted.

Hakoda already gave his fatherly speech, and Azula wished Aang good luck. "You're gonna need it!"

Sokka had to be on catfight patrol for the rest of the evening, and that night, he and Azula decided to celebrate their last night in the tribe in style.

Somehow, Azula managed to control herself well enough not to burn a hole through his home. She did set his rug on fire, but she was able to put that out before it spread.

"I'll buy you another one," she told him.

"You don't buy them. You hunt them. I'll do it when we come back for Katara's wedding."

**Sunday**

They said their farewells before returning to Republic City.

Azula gave Aang a big kiss, on the cheek of course, but Katara did not care.

"You HUSSY!" She chased Azula onto the boat, and the princess laughed as she waved.

"BYE! See you at the wedding!"

Katara was pissed. "Do I have to invite her?"

Aang kissed her. "You're the only one that I want."

"I know, but she's a bitch!"

"She's Sokka's problem!"

On the way back, Sokka had to do all of the work he said he'd do for the week. Azula helped him, but by the time they were back home, he was too tired to hear anything about the upcoming tariff dispute, so she said she'd explain it another day.

"Can we take a hot bath and sleep?" he asked as they got inside the apartment.

"That sounds really good."

"I love you."

"I love you more."


	2. Invitations Sent Around the World

Sokka didn't even think about the tariff dispute until Wednesday when his boss called him into his office.

"Sokka, grab a seat."

Sokka wasn't sure what this meeting was about. "If this is about the missing coffee cups …"

"Oh we got replacement ones from a flea market. This is about the World Summit conference happening next month."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Kuei's suing the Fire Nation, and since we're the beneficiaries of the agreement in dispute, we have to get ready to put on our own defense."

"Why is Kuei suing?"

"At the end of the war, Zuko agreed to buy certain goods from the Earth Kingdom. There wasn't a set deadline for how long Zuko had to keep buying them, but according to Kuei, they had a gentleman's agreement that he would keep buying the goods for the next ten years.

When United Republic formed, Zuko had to import more goods because he no longer controlled the production that happened here. At the time, it costs just as much to buy from us as it did from Omashu, so he bought some from each of us to maintain good relations with both nations.

Anyway, we have been buying industrial supplies from the Fire Nation and we wanted to buy more but it was too expensive. We asked him if he could lower the price and he said that he could, but it would be nice if we lowered the price on other goods. We realized that we would make more money in the long run by cutting prices. The cheaper goods are, the more people go into business, the fewer people are unemployed and need benefits, and the more tax revenue we can collect.

We made a deal with him to cut all of the tariffs for goods coming from the Fire Nation if he cut all of the tariffs on our goods."

"What happens if the deal benefits one country a lot more than the other one?" Sokka asked.

"We thought about that and are keeping track of how much revenue we save by not paying the other's tariff and how much we lose by not collecting our tariff. If one country comes out too much ahead, then it will pay the other country to even it out. This way, we are guaranteed to share the extra profits."

"So no matter what happens we win and Kuei loses?" Sokka questioned.

"Pretty much, unless Kuei makes the Fire Nation pull out of the deal."

The allegation was that the countries were colluding to distort the world market. They wanted Sokka to do some research and show that this agreement was actually good for the global economy, even if it caused short-term losses for the Earth Kingdom.

"We have an expert on economics coming in from Ba Sing Se University. He's going to give a presentation, so he can explain this to all of us in greater detail." Sokka's job was to lead the interns who would be doing the grunt work for this.

Sokka had a lot of work ahead of him.

Azula hadn't escaped the agreement either. Since she had negotiated the terms, she had to meet with Zuko's lawyer in Republic City to go over what she was thinking when she asked for certain conditions and why they wanted this treaty. It was one thing for this to be a chance to forge an alliance and make some money. It was another to purposefully be trying to flout any pre-existing agreements Azula had with Kuei.

She knew nothing about this alleged ten-year gentlemen's agreement. The only agreement Zuko had mentioned was that they had promised not to raise the tariffs on the Earth Kingdom to an "unfair" level, whatever that means. She didn't think the Fire Nation had any longstanding obligation to buy a set number of goods from the Earth Kingdom.

"I was under the impression that the nations dealt with each other as capitalist enterprises. You go where the money is." The Earth Kingdom clearly did not do that given their numbers. If they wanted to make more money, they would have had the charges reflect the actual costs and not Kuei's favoritism. If he lost out because of it, that's too bad for him."

Azula realized, however, that she had to walk a very tight line when explaining this agreement. The goal was to harmonize the Fire Nation and United Republic, but she couldn't say that or else Kuei would accuse them of taking over United Republic, going back on the treaty to form the country in the first place.

"We made this deal to our mutual benefit, but we are still independent states with separate fiscal and monetary policies."

She just hoped the Council didn't say anything stupid during the Summit.

* * *

><p>Completely unrelated to the Summit, save the date letters were sent to Aang and Katara's closest friends informing them that their nuptials would be coming this winter.<p>

"AW!" Suki said happily as she read the card. "They're finally getting hitched!" They'd only been together four years now.

"Where's the wedding?" Zuko asked.

"At the tribe."

It made sense to do it at Katara's homeland. Her tribe would likely be better at putting on a wedding than the acolytes, and this meant they could have meat and booze.

Zuko slipped his arms around her. "I love any reason to go away with you."

He's so cheesy, but I love it! Suki turned around and kissed him.

Toph got a letter in Republic City, but it wasn't in metallic ink, so she had no idea what it said.

Satoru read it to her.

"Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes, eh! You think we can start a food fight there."

"They might find that offensive, given that food comes scarcely to them."

"You're so culturally sensitive. We should wait for Zappy's wedding instead!"

"When do you think that will be?"

"At their rate, pretty soon. They're still gaga for each other like they just met."

Toph wondered if it would be at the tribe or at the palace. She hoped for the palace, so she could see.

"We could throw Aang a bachelor party at Chin Village before the wedding," Satoru suggested.

"Sugar Queen will say no!"

"What if we don't ask him first?"

This sounds like fun! "Now you're talking!"

* * *

><p>As cards went around the world, people marked their calendars for what would be a historic event. For obvious reasons, there hasn't been an Avatar wedding in about 150 years.<p>

People would be coming from around the world and from all walks of life, from pauper to king to be here for this moment. The world would rejoice happily, but first, the world had to make it through October's World Summit.

Zuko requested that Azula come home to discuss the pending litigation. He didn't have time to leave because he had a workers' strike to deal with at Boiling Rock

Azula wanted to bring Sokka, but he had his own work in Republic City, and this was Fire Nation ears only.

"I'll miss my Caveman," Azula pouted as Sokka kissed her before she had to get on her sky ship.

"I'll miss my Firefly, but think about all the hot reuniting sex we'll have when you come back."

"Yum!" She kissed him one more time and then ran on the ship before they closed boarding.

That evening, Azula found herself in the Fire Nation on the way to the palace. She started making a list of things to do: get a massage, get dim sum, annoy Suki ….

When she got to the palace, she was offended by the hideous painting in the foyer.

"Who ate a can of paint just to vomit it back up on this canvas?"

"The Fire Lady selected that piece," the guard informed her.

"Has she been to the optometrist?"

The guard snorted. "Shall I inform your brother of your arrival?"

"Have a cocktail sent to me first."

"Of course Princess."

A stiff gin and lemonade came her way and she chugged it before dealing with Zuzu and Cuckoo.

When Azula got to her office, Suki and Zuko were kissing, EW!

"You called for me," Azula said interrupting them.

"Oh Azula, thanks for coming," Zuko said.

"Yeah thanks," Suki muttered.

"Oh congratulations," Azula said to Suki, sounding serious for once.

Suki was about to ask for what when Azula said, "I didn't know you were pregnant."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" She yelled angrily.

"Oh, it must be your womanly … glow."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Now would I call you fat?" Azula asked mockingly.

Suki was ready to hit her.

"Suki how about you get a massage. You did have that knot in your back this morning."

She scowled as she left the room.

"Now why did you do that?" Zuko questioned.

"Because if I told her to get out she would have refused. You did it for me Zuzu."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Now shall we talk business?"

They started going over their strategy for the meetings, their arguments, the counterarguments and what they thought the other world leaders would do.

"I don't think Hakoda cares," Azula told him. "If he doesn't think he's losing money than he won't get involved. Aang is more difficult. He thinks fair means it's the same everywhere, so he might object to us excusing one country from the tariffs and not the others, and Arnook, well you know him better than I do."

Zuko nodded. "Arnook doesn't like to show his hand. I doubt we can anticipate what he'll say ahead of time."

"Is there anything that we could offer him that would make him less inclined to side with Kuei?"

"I don't think so," Zuko said, "but we could accidentally let him find out that Kuei charges him more for the same goods he sells to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Why?"

"He thought the Northern Water Tribe should have done more to help the other nations during the war."

"So he's punishing them for not rescuing his sorry butt."

"Yeah, but they don't know about it, so it's not much of a punishment, is it?"

"Hmm. I don't think we should tell Arnook directly. He won't trust the intelligence. Instead, we should have someone tell Hahn and then tell Hahn it's a secret. He'll tell everyone in the tribe before sundown."

"You purposefully say things are a secret when you want them to be revealed."

"Duh! How do you think I started that rumor that Suki has to wax her face every other week?"

Zuko groaned. "Why?" She complained about that rumor for a month.

"Because I live to annoy you."

"AW!"

**October 104AG**

Katara thought it was nice when the acolytes volunteered to help plan the wedding. She should have known that they would want to micromanage everything her tribe did.

"Do you think we could make it a vegetarian wedding?" Hei Won proposed.

Katara glared at her. "Look around. What vegetables do you see here?"

"I know it would be expensive to import enough to …"

Have of the tribe has never seen a damn vegetable. They'll go nuts.

"We'll have plenty of vegetarian food for those who are accustomed to eating it," Katara told her, like she wasn't going to feed her future husband.

"What about a dry wedding?" Yee Li suggested.

Even Aang knew that no one would come if it were a dry wedding.

They agreed on semi-dry, wine and beer below a certain abv and no hard liquor.

"This way people can wet their lips and not get too drunk," Hei Won said happily.

_I might need to get drunk to put up with these girls!_

Kanna was trying to figure out how to adjust their traditions for Aang. When a man married the chief's daughter, he was expected to hunt the fur coat that he would wear on his wedding day to show that he was willing to face danger for her.

Of course Aang was willing to face danger for her, but he was not a hunter. She wasn't even sure if he would be comfortable wearing a fur coat for the wedding, especially if the animal had just died.

Maybe Pakku could think of something else for Aang to do for Katara.

"Maybe he could pick the cotton that they use to make him a vegetarian coat," Pakku suggested.

Kanna rolled her eyes.

Pakku laughed. "Sorry, I just don't know how to make this vegetarian. Maybe he could shave some koala sheep and make a wool coat."

"That's better than picking cotton."

Hakoda was just glad that his baby girl was getting married. "Oh she's going to be so pretty in her dress." He made little to no preparations for this summit, although he did pitch the idea of having an attraction to the Elders.

They suggested trying to get a prototype done by the wedding. "We'll have lots of free test subjects," and if they like it, then word will travel really quickly.

They needed an engineer to consult with.

"The Mechanist will probably cost too much," he's been in high demand since the war ended.

"How about his son Teo?"

They sent a letter, offering him money if he could help them design … "What are we calling this?"

"A rollercoaster!"

He thought it would be a lot of fun. He hadn't been to the tribe before. Snow wasn't exactly wheelchair friendly, but if he was going to design tracks for this ride, he could also design tracks, so he could get around when he was there.

"I got a job Dad!"

"What?"

Azula made sure to take advantage of all of the amenities she could access while in the palace. She had dim sum in the garden. She had a mud bath and a massage, and she had herself groomed.

She was having dim sum naked when someone knocked on her door.

"I'm naked if you care."

Suki told her to put on a robe.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Azula put on her robe and answered the door.

"What is this?" Suki angrily shoved a paper into Azula's face.

"Well it's too close for me to read, so do you mind backing up."

Suki shoved the paper into Azula's stomach.

Azula read it. It was an authorization to auction off various artworks, including the painting Suki just put in the palace.

"You can probably get twice what you paid for it."

"Why would I sell a painting I just bought?"

"Because it looks like a baby swallowed paint and had diarrhea all over it."

Suki contorted her face. "That is a horrible mental image."

"It's what I think every time I come into the foyer. Are you trying to repel everyone from the palace? Because if you are, I think a portrait of Zuko and Iroh fucking would really do the trick."

Suki angrily left. Why did I bother? I can't get anywhere with her.

Azula chuckled. "Now that I've annoyed Suki for the day, I'm going to get some gin."

* * *

><p>Without Azula around, Sokka was lonely. "I lived here two years without her, but now that's she's apart of my life, I feel a hole when she's gone."<p>

"Aw," Toph said as she pinched his cheek. "You got it bad, bro!"

"Yeah I know. She did say she'd bring me pastries from the palace."

"She's good people. We should get drunk."

"Yeah!"

When Azula did get back to the apartment, Sokka was asleep. She could smell the booze on him and knew he wouldn't be up for a while. She left aspirin and water by his side of the bed and went to sleep.

**Omashu**

The Summit

King Bumi hosted the Summit, since it was a central location for all of the parties. He also didn't feel like flying anywhere. "Let's get this jazz over with, so I can go do something useful," Bumi said as his staff got the room ready.

Kuei came with General Sung and a lawyer who looked like he was only 15, but he was allegedly much older.

Arnook came with one of the elders and Hahn, which made Azula want to laugh.

Two of the Councilmen came with their own lawyer and Sokka.

Zuko had Azula and lawyer for the Fire Nation.

Aang came with Katara, and she was happily showing off her betrothal necklace.

"He actually did a good job with that," Sokka told Azula. He wasn't sure how well Aang would do making a necklace.

"He bought a kit that gave him directions," Azula told Sokka.

"Smart man." Sokka couldn't use the same kit of course, but he had to make something for Azula, eventually.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Kuei told Aang and Katara.

"Thank you," Katara said happily.

Hakoda came with Bato and a bag in his hands.

"Why would your father bring anything?" Azula asked Sokka.

"They're probably just snacks."

Aang convened the meeting. "Thank you all for coming. We're here to discuss a dispute between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, which involves United Republic, so they have sent representation.

How about I start with Kuei because he's the complainant?"

Kuei took the floor. "I would like to thank Bumi for generously hosting this meeting. I'm sorry to pull you all away from yoru countries, but this is a very important matter for my kingdom.

At the end of the war, Fire Lord Zuko and I came to an agreement to help the Earth Kingdom's economy rebound as several territories had been occupied by the Fire Nation, illegally I might add, which impacted our ability to produce goods.

We had a gentlemen's agreement that he would buy …

Katara interrupted. "Forgive me but what is a gentlemen's agreement?"

"A gentlemen's agreement is an arrangement that is not in writing because it is nonbinding."

"If it's nonbinding then why are we here?"

"We are here because even though the gentlemen's agreement is nonbinding, there are treaties involved that are binding which he also violated. If I may continue, the Fire Nation had agreed to purchase certain goods from the Earth Kingdom for at least the next ten years to help our economy.

We had assumed that all of his imports for these goods came from us, but we found out later that some of them were coming from Yu Dao. I reminded him of the agreement, and he told me that Yu Dao didn't count as an import since the Fire Nation still controlled it. This was around the same time that he refused to return Yu Dao to the Earth Kingdom, in violation of another agreement.

Anyway, after Yu Dao became Republic City, we set their tariffs to be the same as ours so that the Fire Nation would uphold the agreement, but then the Council and the Fire Nation decided to wave their tariffs for each other, allowing the United Republic to undercut us and now he buys his goods from them only.

We believe that this is in violation of the Four Nations agreement, particularly Article III subsection 5 on tariffs. Zuko is in effect starting a trade war with us by shutting us out of two major markets, and we request that his agreement be declared in violation of the treaty, so he either has to rescind it or pay the appropriate sanctions."

"Now I will give the floor to Zuko," Aang told them, "and then we will discuss it."

"I'm going to share the floor with my sister because she was the main negotiator for the Fire Nation as to the agreement in question. I will start with my recollection of our gentlemen's agreement.

I never agreed to purchase these goods from the Earth Kingdom for a set period of time. The agreement was that I would buy them, so long as the Earth Kingdom was offering a fair price, which I took to mean that the price wasn't substantially higher than what I could get elsewhere. I was willing to pay a bit more, maybe 2-5% more for a few years, but I never would have committed to ten years. It's impossible to know what the market will be like that far ahead.

I also disagree on the reason the United Republic's tariffs were set at the Earth Kingdom's level. I thought they should have been kept at the Fire Nation's level, so they would be more competitive since they had the disadvantage of not having as many established agreements as the other nations.

The majority, however, thought that politically it would be easier to lower tariffs than raise them, so we should give them a higher amount, so they would have more flexibility later. We never discussed making their goods artificially more expensive so the Earth Kingdom would be able to sell more goods to the Fire Nation, and I wouldn't have agreed to that.

Anyway, after my sister did some investigating as to how much goods cost in different countries, she came back to me and suggested that we seek to trade more with the United Republic. The shipping costs would be a bit more since we have to deal with that channel and it gets congested there, but she thought we could save enough on goods to justify the extra expense.

I gave her authorization to negotiate on behalf of the Crown and they came up with an agreement that I believe is both fair and legal, and my sister can explain what all this agreement does."

Azula took over. "I'll start with my findings. When I went to the Northern Water Tribe, I found that they paid less than we did for the same goods even though shipping costs to their nation is higher, and they bought less volume. Economically speaking, we should have been charged less because the more of a good you sell at a time, the less you pay for each unit.

It's like running a restaurant. You don't have to pay twice as much to make twice as many sandwiches on a given day because there are overhead costs that apply no matter how many you made. You have to hire an employee to be there all day whether or not they get any customers; you have to pay rent. You get the idea.

Furthermore, when I went to the Southern Water Tribe, I found that they paid even less than the North, which economically made even less sense. Having no idea as to how Kuei sets prices, I assumed he did it on personal favorites and not making money. He has a right to do that. We have a right to go elsewhere.

Before I could ask to meet with the Council, they asked to meet with us. They wanted to buy a variety of industrial goods, but they couldn't afford the listed price. They suggested buying a bulk order and paying less per unit.

We were willing to agree, so long as we could get the same deal on goods we wanted from.

We went back and forth and we realized it made no sense to charge each other tarrifs at all.

We want to buy food products them which get utilized and resold as luxury goods. They wanted to buy tools and parts from us that they could transform into better goods as well.

Since we already charge our citizens a consumption tax, we didn't need the tariff to make government revenue, and if we ditched the tariffs, then more people would be able to open businesses at home and we'd have a bigger market and in theory more tax money in the long run.

This was never an attempt to get out of our gentlemen's agreement. As far as we're concerned, Kuei let us out of it the moment he started making up prices, and although Kuei's argument that we are starting a trade war by selling goods at a lower price than his country is a novel argument, it has no legal merit.

The provisions he points to in this treaty were to prevent embargos and escalating tariff amounts that would cripple the world market. They weren't to prevent countries from undercutting each other. The former could cause a war, which this treaty seeks to prevent. The latter, is just how the economy works.

If anything, this agreement gives the Fire Nation and United Republic a reason not to get into a war. Service economies, like ours, thrive in peacetime. They do not do so well in war time."

Azula sat back down.

Sokka thought it was hot when she talked politics.

"Damn you look good," he wrote in a note that he passed to her.

Unfortunately Zuko got it first and glared at Sokka. _Really bro?_

Sokka just shrugged.

The world leaders were largely silent. The lawyers went back and forth debating whether or not Zuko's actions were in line with the spirit of the law.

"What's the spirit of the law?" Azula questioned.

"It means that if you know an action is against the purpose of the treaty you shouldn't do it, even if you don't expressly violate the treaty." Aang told her.

"What?"

"We don't have this in the Fire Nation," Zuko added. "If you get around a law, the law gets amended, but you go free. It's to encourage people to challenge the law, so we can figure out what's wrong with them."

"You encourage this kind of behavior?" Arnook questioned.

"Oh I should add that we only allow this civilly. If it's a criminal matter, you'll just go down for offending the Crown."

"And how are we in violation of this law spirit guy?" Azula questioned.

Sokka tried so hard not to laugh. It's not a real spirit. _Damn she's so cute!_

"The whole point of this treaty was to prevent the Fire Nation to be in a position to be a threat," Kuei's lawyer claimed. "This agreement is designed to give the Fire Nation an economic advantage and a political alliance that could be dangerous."

Arnook raised his hand. "I don't think that was the purpose of the treaty. Yes, there was a concern about Fire Nation hostilities, which is why they have their military sanctions, but there was also a concern that if we hit them too heavily, it would just cause unrest in their nation, which would lead to violence and start another war.

In the past, post war agreements have just begat new wars as one country struggles to pay and then a new leader comes along and says forget the reparations, let's just start a new war and win this one.

This treaty was supposed to represent the world leaders all coming together to make sure that wars don't break out anywhere. It wasn't to make sure that the Fire Nation couldn't make money anymore or that Kuei could charge inflated prices without any economic repercussions, and why did I get overcharged on grain for two years?"

The world leaders all started arguing, pointing fingers, and name-calling. It was like five year olds at recess.

Azula started teasing Sokka's thigh with her foot. She was curious as to how hard she could get him while he was sitting with the council.

He tried not to give anything way. He was definitely going to fuck her during their lunch break

Finally, Aang got order in the room. "I know that this is a touchy matter for people, but we can't just have yelling and shouting across the room. The matter in front of us is a simple one. Either Zuko's tariff policy is in line with the treaty or it isn't. Does anyone have any questions before we vote?"

"I do," Hakoda asked. "What is United Republic getting out of this deal?"

One of the councilmen answered, "We are getting a better deal on the goods we need to modernize United Republic. We have a variety of building projects, but our engineers need source material for testing, and this agreement gives us both cheaper goods and protects us from any possible losses."

"What?"

"We keep track of how much money we save not paying the tariffs (not just the amount not paid but also the added business from not having to pay it) and how much money we lose not charging any tariffs, and if we are short, then the Fire Nation pays us. We can't lose money on the deal."

"And if they're short?"

"That would be unlikely since they buy more than we do, but we'd have to pay them."

"Why can't Kuei just make a similar deal with someone else?" Hakoda questioned.

"Because he made a deal with his nobles not to raise taxes, so he's trying to get us all to pay for his country instead," Azula alleged.

"That's a lie!" Kuei insisted.

"That you made a deal with Lao or that you want us to pay the consequences for it because I had drinks with Lao just last week."

Really? Zuko wondered.

Kuei ceded the point

* * *

><p>After the lunch break, and Sokka did fuck Azula in a storage closet during it, the Fire Nation won 3-0.<p>

"I can't believe Lao told you all that stuff about the taxes," Zuko told her.

She snorted. "he didn't tell me anything."

"You lied?"

"I bluffed. He made the deal. I just didn't have direct proof of it."

"You can't lie during the summit!"

"Why? Are there rules saying you can't lie."

"This is what they mean by spirit of the law!"

"Who's the law spirit?"

Zuko shook his head.

If Azula understood the core concept, she would have found it amusing that they did violate the sprit of the law. Kuei just pointed to the wrong provision of the treaty.

Azula had a lazy grin on her face.

"What has you so happy?"

"I had really great sex today."

"EW!" Zuko complained.

"Going to fall into the pond now?"

Azula ran away before Zuko could hit her with a fireball.

Aang now had to negotiate a dispute between the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom.

He knew that no matter what happened today, the political crap would only get worse.

Katara got to go ride the mail carts with Bumi while Aang got to work.

Teo was working out this sled ride. He was trying to figure out the brakes. Naturally, he wanted a hand break instead of a foot brake, but he didn't think buttons would work since it would jam.

He saw his father trying to scare away a raccoon cat with a stick, and Teo had an idea. "If I attach a stick to the sled, then you can pull it one way as a break and the other way to speed up."

He started to sketch. The tracks would be easy. It was the sled that Teo had to figure out.

**November 104AG**

Sokka got a letter from his father about the wedding.

"He wants to know if we can come early and help," Sokka said.

Azula wasn't very domestic. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Um, he wanted me to do labor. They're doing renovations to the hall so it can fit everyone, and I guess he wants you to cook. I'm sure they already figured out who has to sew the wedding dress and all that other stuff."

Azula thought it was ironic, a princess cooking for a peasant's wedding. "I could make that gumbo you like."

Sokka heard gumbo and grinned. "Oh yeah. We should bring something tasty."

"What are they doing for alcohol?"

"My guess is sea prune vodka."

"That sounds nasty."

"Once you get past the second shot, your taste buds are done anyway."

"How pleasing."

"Yeah, it incentivizes binge drinking, which might explain why so many members of our tribe develop alcohol dependencies."

"Really?"

"There's not much to do there and the drinking age is only 14, not that it matters when there are no police."

"Oh right," that's too bad. "We should probably discourage our children from drinking as much as we do. We can handle it, but they might be lushes."

Sokka turned to her. "I love how you say that while you're drinking gin."

"That's my point."

Sokka wrote back saying they would come early.

Toph and Satoru were figuring out Aang's bachelor party.

"The closest strip club is in Gaoling, which is a bit out of the way. We could take him to this obscene bar in Chin Village or this trashy lesbian club on Kyoshi Island."

"Definitely trashy lesbians," Satoru told her.

"Yeah I think you're right."

Next was working on the guest list.

"Who else is coming to this other than Zappy and Snoozles?"

"Ty Lee came last time, and she might come again, unless Mai disapproves."

"Are they together?"

"I think Azula said they were boinking each other. I don't know if that means anything more romantic or not."

"We could invite Haru."

"What about Zuko?"

"He'll tell Suki who will tell Katara."

"Oh yeah. He is kind of a snitch."

"Teo?"

"Sure."

"I think this is enough people."

They started figuring out how they were going to get Aang there and back without Katara noticing.

While Aang was still working on new trade agreements, Katara went back to the temple to continue working on their wedding plans. RSVPs were starting to come in. They made the return address the temple so it would come in more quickly than if they had sent it to the tribe.

They had to get a head count and do a seating chart.

Somehow, all of the acolytes thought that they would be seating near Aang. If they didn't stop fighting, Katara was going to put them at the kids' table.

Katara's biggest problem was that the tribe had larger tables than most palaces, so you had to find large groups of people who could all stand each other. It was easy enough within the tribe, but once you had different nations involved, things could get awkward quickly.

Her starting position was to seat people based on significant other and then on nationality and from there, she'd have to spot check for issues at the tables. This was going to suck.

**Lemons **

Chocolate sauce poured down Azula's breast as Sokka held the bottle over her.

They had gotten new sheets and decided to have fun on the old ones one last time before throwing them away.

Sokka's greedy tongue lapped away at Azula's hot skin.

"You're like a sundae," he told her as he pushed her on her back.

They decided not to use whipped cream, as the sheets would get really funky before they could take out the trash.

Azula put a cherry in her mouth and dared Sokka to help her tie the stem.

Their tongues went back and forth as they managed to make a knot.

"Now that is a party trick," he said with a grin as he went to her other breast.

He kissed his way down her flat stomach, admiring every scar along the way. Her wounds from Ba Sing Se were the only indications on her body that she wasn't invincible.

Azula flipped him onto his back and eased her legs around his head.

He knew exactly what she wanted and he knew better than to deny her. He reached his head up, burrowing himself in her slippery folds as she mewed for more.

Azula felt like she was in control right now, but she really wasn't. Sokka knew her body so well that he could make her come undone with a twist of the tongue and his fingers in just the right spaces.

He, however, chose to take his time. He didn't want her to cum before he had a chance to get inside of her.

Her back arched and she deep groans escaped her mouth, as she got closer to her apex.

His arm struggled to reach the drawer so he could get a condom out. He managed to put it on himself while he was still pleasuring his girlfriend.

Before she knew it, he hoisted her in the air and set her down gently on his dick.

"I love it when you manhandle me," she admitted once she got used to him.

She learned forward and started to ride.


	3. Helping with the Wedding

**December 104AG**

Sokka and Azula left before Toph and Satoru, but they would be riding back together.

"We'll work out the bachelor party. You make sure they get enough booze for this snowy hell hole," Toph told them.

"My homeland is a winter paradise."

"Tell that to the blind girl dickwad."

"My homeland is a winter paradise," he teased.

"You're lucky you're cute, or so I hear."

The couple had plenty of fun just the two of them before getting to the tribe.

* * *

><p>When they got there, the tribe had two construction projects going on at once. They were working on the wedding hall and the tobogganing track.<p>

Sokka got to work on the hall.

Azula got to start polishing dishes.

"We don't want to offend the royalty with dirty dishes," Kanna told her.

"But usually the royalty doesn't wash the dishes."

"Well, perhaps you won't be washing your dish."

"I think you do mockery better than most people would believe."

"I wonder what gave you that idea?"

"It takes a "witch" to know one," Azula told her. "Why do you think Katara and I can't stand each other?"''

Katara was on a diet to make sure she looked good in her dress. It made her cranky, and she took it out on everyone.

"Do you really need to eat that in front of me?" She complained as Sokka was eating some fish.

"He gets low blood sugar," Azula told her. "Do you want him to faint because you're on a diet?"

"What?"

"Azula made me go to the doctor. She thought I might have a thyroid problem since I eat so much. Apparently I have an overactive metabolism which causes me to be hypoglycemic."

"She got you to go to a doctor?" Sokka always hated going to the doctor, even when it was just a healer in the tribe.

"She did tell me we were getting brunch, and when we got to the doctor's office, she told me I could only go to brunch if I went to my appointment."

"So I stretched the truth," Azula told him. "Get used to it."

Now that Katara did believe.

A few days after they arrived, they managed to finish the hall only for Azula to comment, "The walls are bare."

"We don't really have much artwork here," Sokka told her. They were more for music than visual arts.

"We could borrow some from the palace. There's plenty of art that just sits in the palace."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's in a big closet."

They made a day trip to the palace to go look for some art.

"That painting looks like vomit," Sokka told her when they got to the foyer.

"I told Suki it was ugly, but she must like it."

"Damn, I wonder if someone burned off her eye too."

Azula cackled as she took him down the hall.

They got into the closet and Sokka was amazed. They had paintings, sculptures, statues, decorative fans, candelabras and more. "You don't use any of this?"

"As Fire Lady's come and go, they all want something different from their predecessor. We end up with a lot of stored art."

They made some selections, and then decided to change the foyer painting.

They had found a portrait of Iroh as a baby and thought it was hilarious.

"He was a fat baby," Sokka told her.

They put up the painting and then went to hide the ugly painting in the storage room. On their way there, they heard Suki so they had to hide.

They ended up in Zuko's office

"What is this?" Sokka asked as he found a paper.

Azula looked. "It's the order form for the wedding." Zuko probably gave them a discount since they were his friends.

"There's no whiskey?"

Azula read it. "They only ordered low alcohol wine and beer."

"Oh no."

"Let's help them out." Azula doctored the order form adding a case of whiskey.

"Is one case enough?" Sokka questioned.

"The math makes it easier since we're forging this, and doesn't your tribe make vodka."

"Oh yeah. We should be fine on liquor then."

They stashed the ugly painting and went back to the tribe.

* * *

><p>That evening, Suki was walking through the foyer and at first, she didn't notice anything, but when she looked again, she screamed.<p>

The guards came running. "Fire Lady Suki, what's wrong?"

"My painting! It's gone!" In its place was baby Iroh.

They informed the Fire Lord who came to look right away. "Is that Iroh?" he laughed.

Suki wasn't laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone stole my painting."

"I doubt that. If they put up a painting from the palace, then they probably put your painting somewhere else in the palace."

Zuko instructed the servants to recover Suki's painting and put it in its proper place.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I would say Sokka and Azula, but they aren't here."

Of course, Azula hid the painting in the very back of the art shed. It took them two days to find it.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the tribe, Sokka and Azula were excited to put the "new" artwork in the hall.<p>

The acolytes were less than enthused.

"Where did this come from?"

"I bought it on the black market," Azula said dryly.

"We got it from the palace," Sokka didn't see what difference it made.

"You want to put Fire Nation art in the Avatar's wedding?"

"The art was made all over the world." The antique drum was from the Northern Water Tribe. One of the paintings was from a painter in Omashu. The other painting and the sculpture were Fire Nation. "It just happens to belong to my family."

"It should be Air Nation art," some bitch told Azula.

"Then go make some. In the meanwhile, it's this."

"Should we have gotten more art?" Sokka questioned.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to put too much on the walls, and I figured we could get something from Kyoshi Island if we just need filler."

"Oh yeah. We can get something from the street market. No one here will no the difference."

Kanna thought the art was a nice touch. "It was nice of you to lend it to us."

"Art should be seen. It was in a closet at home."

"Except that painting Suki bought."

"That isn't art. It's glorified road kill on a canvas."

Kanna had no idea what that meant.

**Three Days Before the Wedding**

Teo finally had a prototype of the sled to test out.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hakoda asked him. That thing looks dangerous.

"We'll only know once we try!" Teo excitedly got on board and pushed the lever to start.

The cart moved slowly at first inching along, but once he hit the point of no return, he started to plummet.

"AAHHHH!" he shrieked as he started picking up speed. The cold wind was threatening to freeze his raven locks as he moved his body back and forth, learning into the turns and trying not to throw himself off. He didn't break in time and he ended up crashing at the end

Well, I should probably put a marking where you're supposed to brake, but other than that, "That was AWESOME!"

Hakoda shook his head. "Young people," are crazy!

Sokka was ecstatic. "I'm going to go faster than you went!"

"You should remember to …" Sokka hopped on the sled and was going full speed before Teo could finish his sentence.

"WOO HOO!" Sokka screamed as he raced down the track. This was exhilarating. He felt like he was invincible.

"OHHH SHIT!" he forgot to break for the end. He managed to stop the sled in time, but he stopped it so quickly that he fell off and landed in the snow.

"I'm all right!"

Azula shook her head. She was more cautious with her ride.

"That looked less exciting," Sokka told her.

"I didn't eat snow."

"Exactly less exciting."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Azula met with the other "cooks" for the wedding and they went over the recipes. Some of them were staple Water Tribe dishes that the tribe women all knew how to cook. The vegetarian dishes were something else.<p>

"I don't know how to do this," one woman told the acolyte.

"We wrote out detailed instructions."

The recipe had been for some kind of tofu dish. Azula read it. "Isn't the tofu going to get all mushy and gross," they wanted to stew it or something.

The acolyte insisted it would be fine.

"Maybe you should do this," the other women agreed, throwing Azula under the palanquin.

"Why me?"

"You actually know what vegetables are."

"I suppose that's a good point."

**Two Days Before The Wedding**

The next day, Sokka and Azula went to Kyoshi Island so they could get the ingredients for this "delicacy."

"This is all pretty expensive," Sokka said of the tofu and other things they were supposed to buy.

"This isn't native to our island. It's all imported, which means tariffs," the salesman told them.

"What's local?" Sokka asked.

He pointed to the other side of the store. Azula saw rice, sea broccoli, taro, onion, garlic, and various dairy products.

"We could make a vegetarian paella," Azula told Sokka.

"What's paella?"

"It's like gumbo but with rice so it soaks up the broth."

"You can make gumbo with even more food?" Sokka looked very excited.

They ended up getting everything they needed to make vegetarian paella and a meat + fish version.

"This was the same price as getting all that imported junk," Sokka told her.

"I don't know about traditional, but this will be delicious." Azula used to watch the chef make paella outside on the grill. She knew exactly what to do.

They were on their way back to the boat when Azula saw a woman walking her dog with a golden collar. "Excuse me, where did you get that collar?"

"There's a jeweler in the middle of town who will make them on the spot."

They dropped off the groceries and then they went the jeweler.

"How can I help you?"

"I would like a collar with a chain, a gold collar, and I want it to have a wolf on the front with ruby eyes."

_How particular?_

"How big is the dog?"

"Oh no. It's for my boyfriend."

Sokka's jaw dropped with surprise.

The man did a double take before cutting the collar and etching the wolf in the front. He put in two small rubies.

"That'll be 200 coins."

Azula handed him a royal bank note.

He frowned at first, not knowing what it was.

"If you take it to the bank, they'll give you two hundred coins."

He saw the 200 and then he understood. "Thanks for the business."

Azula decided she wouldn't put the collar on Sokka until the wedding.

"What's this for?" Sokka questioned.

"Because I want everyone to know that your mine," and it would be hot to lead him around.

"Is this a proposal?"

Azula thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Then I accept," and I don't have to make anything.

**The Day Before the Wedding**

Everyone had something to do, as they got ready for the wedding. Women were scrubbing down the hall. The men were arranging the furniture.

Aang had offered to host people in the Southern Air Temple for the night, which meant the acolytes had to make sure everything was ready.

Goods for the wedding were arriving at the docks. Runners were getting everything in the right place and Katara was starting to get nervous.

"What if I trip? What if I crap out and forget my vows? What if?"

Kanna hugged her. "You'll be just fine. You love him and you know how to walk."

"What if people don't like the food? What if …"

"If I could get Azula to eat sea prune stew, I'm sure the guests will be just fine." The girl was a finicky eater, and she did not try to hide it. Each time she didn't like something, she just added it to Sokka's plate.

"I'm just so nervous."

"Nothing will go wrong."

A man came to the door. "We have a problem with the beverage order."

Katara got to the docks.

The man had a case of whiskey that the acolytes said they hadn't ordered.

"It's supposed to be just wine and beer."

"Well someone wrote here a case of whiskey, so who's going to take the whiskey?"

Katara read the form. "It does say that." Zuko must have made a mistake. "We'll take it, but we don't have the coins to pay for it right now. I can …"

"We'll just bill the Fire Lord. He ordered it."

"That's fine."

Hei Won glared at her.

"Someone ordered it," Katara said. "I don't know who or why, but it's here, so I'll just put it in the back." We'll just offer the wine and beer.

The acolyte huffed but the whiskey got put behind the bar.

Katara thought that was enough excitement for the day when Toph and Satoru arrived.

"SUGAR QUEEN!" Toph yelled. She thought about upgrading Twinkle Toes to Candy King after the wedding, but it sounded kind of lame.

"Hey Toph," Katara was tired.

"You sound exhausted. Why don't you sit back and relax? It looks like everyone else is ready to work."

"But it's my wedding. I want everything to go just right."

"It's impossible Suga. You may as well just aim for everyone having a good time. Nothing's perfect."

That actually was sound advice.

"You're right. I'm going to relax."

Toph laughed internally. Now it's time to round up the others.

Azula was marinating the meat and fish for paella.

"What's that?" One of the other cooks asked her.

"It's a marinade."

"A what?"

"It's a blend of spices, oil, and vinegar that you add to meat or fish to add flavor."

"There's more to spice than just salt?"

Whoa, this was a different kind of people.

"Zappy, let's get ready to party!"

"I gotta go."

Sokka had been playing on the sled, which meant Satoru started playing on it as well.

Azula and Toph had to go get them. "Stop playing with your wood Satoru!"

Azula started cracking up, and Satoru turned beet red. Why must she say such things?

Ty Lee and Haru were meeting them there.

"All we gotta do is grab Twinkle Toes."

They used a simple rouse.

"You remembered to get the white lilies right," Sokka said to Aang.

"The what?"

"You have to present them to Katara on your wedding night. They symbolize her virginity or whatever."

"No one told me!"

"We better get to Kyoshi Island."

He got Appa ready and they were about to leave when the other jumped on at the last minute.

"We need other stuff for the wedding," Azula told him.

"Yip Yip!"

He flew to the island only to have the others laugh at him.

"Yeah we made up the flowers," Azula told him.

"Everyone knows Sugar Queen is no virgin!"

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. "I choose to live in denial okay."

"What's going on?" Aang questioned.

"Bachelor Party!" Satoru told him.

"What?" _Katara wouldn't want me to do this._

"Don't worry," Sokka told him. "There's no strip club on the island."

_Well, I guess that's okay._

They started with dinner. The restaurant was known for seafood, but they had a vegetarian special just for Aang.

Ty Lee and Haru were already at the restaurant when they arrived.

The former acrobat had recently cut her hair to shoulder length

"Where's your hair?" Sokka asked, as if she had kept what had been cut off.

"I decided I needed to change my hairstyle," Ty Lee told her.

"I've been telling you that for years," Azula told her with a glare. "Let me guess, Mai suggested it, and you said yes because you wanted to get laid."

"Shut up! Yeah!"

"How is Blade Runner?" Toph questioned.

"She's good," Ty Lee told her.

"In bed," Azula added.

"I would say great," Ty Lee said happily.

"And she's had a lot to compare her to," Azula told her boyfriend.

Ty Lee flipped her off.

* * *

><p>Katara of course wanted to know where her fiancée was.<p>

"He went to get more stuff for the wedding," one of the acolytes told her.

"What were we missing?"

"I don't know."

She shook her head. "I'll see him tomorrow if he doesn't get back before I go to bed."

They had separate rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>Teo, Haru, and Satoru started geeking out over engineering stuff.<p>

Sokka was pigging out on the food, and Azula and Toph started early by ordering wine for the table.

"I hope tomorrow isn't a dry wedding," Toph muttered as she poured.

"Oh no. We doctored the order form," Azula told her. "They forgot to order whiskey."

Ty Lee looked at her. "Maybe that was on purpose."

"Who gets married without whiskey?"

"The airbenders practiced abstinence."

"Which clearly was a mistake. If they had practiced drinking and fighting like everyone else, they would have had a chance against Sozin," Azula reasoned.

Ty Lee shook her head.

"I love drinking and fighting," Toph declared. "It should be my religion!"

"Let's start a fight at the trashy lesbian club we're going to," Azula told her.

"Oh yeah. You can flirt with some girl, and I'll be all don't flirt with my girl and then we'll fight."

Ty Lee shook her head. They better not get me banned from the club.

It was only 8:30PM when they left the restaurant, and the club wouldn't get good until after 10PM, so they went to a dive bar near the port and declared, "Our buddy Aang is getting married tomorrow. Who wants to drink with him?"

A bunch of people sent beers and shots his way. There was too much for him to drink alone, so his friends helped him out.

"It would be rude to turn down a gift," Aang reasoned as he took his third shot.

One of the sailors at the bar saw Ty lee and thought she was available.

"How about you and me ditch this joint?"

She turned to him. "I'm taken."

"By that skinny boy?" he pointed at Haru. "How about a real man?"

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be, and I'm more of a woman than you deserve."

The man tried to grab her, so she chi blocked him, and he fell to the ground. No one else tried to hit on Ty Lee at the bar, but they ended up in a fight anyway.

"You can't outdrink me Zappy!"

"Yeah I can and I will right now!"

They ordered cocktails two at a time, trying to see who could drink the most before it was time to leave.

Six drinks later, and they were still fired up.

Someone tried to cut in line for a drink, and Azula shoved her. "No cutting!"

The girl did not appreciate the gesture. "It might be acceptable to drink like a fish in the Fire Nation, but here on Kyoshi Island, we have class."

"OOOH! You gonna take that Zappy?"

"I'll show you class," Azula grabbed a pitcher of beer and poured it on her head. The girl was enraged and lunged at her. They started brawling, while Toph and Sokka cheered them on.

"Get her Zappy!"

"Don't take any crap!"

Azula kicked the other girl's ass. As it turned out, she was the bartender's sister, so they all got kicked out of the bar.

"Good job Azula," Ty Lee told her.

"What? It's been a great party so far."

Aang was wasted. "What way is up?"

"Oh this is awesome!" Toph laughed. "Let's go find some trashy girls who want to screw other trashy girls!"

They got in line to the bar. Usually, they frowned at men, but it was the Avatar.

Azula got up on the table and announced, "The avatar is giving out free hugs!"

Women started queuing and then fighting trying to hug him first.

Toph started charging money to skip the line. "I'll let you hug him right now for 5 coins!"

"Is there a rule on," how many girls you can hug? Aang tried to ask before a very large woman hoisted him in the air. That's quite a hug.

Girls started hitting on Azula left and right. Her bar fight left her top ripped, so many of the patrons were admiring her cleavage.

Ty Lee pouted. "How is she getting so much attention? She doesn't even like girls!"

Haru chuckled. "These girls aren't looking for a relationship. They just want a cheap fuck."

"She's more fuckable than me?"

Haru shook his head. He's gonna give up now!

After a night of drinking, scamming, and hugging, they were ready to go back to the tribe.

**The Wedding**

Katara woke up when her Gran Gran came to get her. "We need to get you all dolled up."

They did her hair and got her into her dress.

Aang was still sleeping off the alcohol.

Hakoda came to get him. "Aang, you have to get up now!"

"What?"

Hakoda went up to him. "You smell like a brewery."

"Sokka, bar, drink drunk!"

Hakoda shook his head. "Of course he took you to get drunk." They should have known that Sokka wasn't shopping for wedding supplies!

Zuko and Iroh were on clean up the groom duty. "Make him look presentable," Hakoda told them.

There was no best man or maid of honor. Water Tribe weddings just involved the bride, groom, father of the bride and the elder who would perform the ceremony.

The guests were waiting.

Azula had a flask in her hand.

"You're drinking this early?" Zuko chastised.

"I'm drinking away my hangover, duh!" He's such an amateur.

Azula had to get up early to start making the paella, so she didn't get the chance to rest off her booze like the others.

Toph wanted some booze. "Hook me up girl!"

Azula handed Toph her backup flask. "Where's yours?"

"Satoru is hogging it."

"No I'm not. You didn't refill it after the last time you used it," he told her.

"Whatever."

Suki was sitting next to her husband. "Katara looks so pretty," she cooed as Hakoda walked her down the aisle. He wore his fur Chief's coat, and Katara wore a white dress that went down to the ground. It was adorned with lace, and she had a veil in front of her eyes.

Aang tucked it back when she got to the altar. He was wearing a faux fur coat made of some type of wool, cotton blend. They found it on Kyoshi Island.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to join Avatar Aang and Master Katara in holy matrimony. If any of you object, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"NO!" Toph yelled.

Everyone stared at her.

"Sparky tried to take my booze away!" She had been chugging it.

Katara frowned.

Aang only laughed.

"Carrying on! Marriage is a wonderful thing. Two people promising to love and care for each other as long as they both shall live. There is a reason that marriages are the foundation of families because it is the one you choose who matters the most.

Now it is time for them to exchange their vows.

Aang went first. "I can't put into words how much I love you. When we first met, we became friends right away. Before I knew it, we were family, and then we fell in love. I couldn't be more excited to spend the rest of my life with you." He put a ring on Katara's finger.

"I never realized how happy I could be before I met you. We've been through so many great times and a few not so many times, but I'd rather be fighting with you than laughing with anyone else."

"Did she steal that form a greeting card?" Azula asked Sokka.

He snorted until Zuko smacked his head.

Pakku pronounced them married and they kissed.

"OOGIES!" Sokka yelled at them. Katara flipped him off.

They had "meditation time" before the dinner.

Azula went to go get a drink, just to see the wine and beer. "Where's the liquor?"

The bartender pointed to the corner.

"That won't do!"

Azula went to the kitchen to get some juice, and she made a punch. "One bottle whiskey and one bottle juice." She delivered the bowl pitchers to the bartender. "This will get the party going!"

While Azula was boozing up the party, Sokka was with his family. Katara was so happy she was crying.

"Sis, you're going to ruin your makeup."

"Shut up!"

"Azula didn't wear any makeup. She was afraid it'd freeze to her face."

Katara rolled her eyes. "That's absurd."

"Well, yours is dripping down your face."

Katara launched three snowballs at him.

"Cheater!" She always uses her bending.

Mai hated the cold. She was shivering until she saw Zuko, and then she promptly sat on him.

"What are you doing?" He asked of his ex-girlfriend.

"You're warm. I'm not. Suki will deal!"

Zuko didn't try to argue. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad."

"Do you still work for your aunt?"

"No. I moved to Kyoshi Island."

"Really? Why would you?" Before he could ask why she moved, Ty Lee stomped over.

"What are you doing on your ex?"

"He's a firebender, and I was cold."

"I'll warm you up." Ty Lee had a wink.

"Not until after dinner!"

Zuko blushed.

"We have a good hour before we need to be anywhere, and I have my own room on the ship."

Mai smirked. "You've convinced me. See you later Zuko."

The two girls ran off hand in hand.

Zuko briefly wondered if he had missed his opportunity for a threesome years ago.

Toph loved the punch. "This shit is good!"

Satoru took a swig. "I think it's warming me up."

The punch started making it's way through the tribe.

By the time dinner started, the crowd had a drunk blanket.

They served the food buffet style. The bride and groom's table ate first.

"What is this?" Aang asked as he got the vegetarian plate. He had been expecting a stew.

"Azula called it a paella," the woman told him. "I don't know what that means."

It looked pretty good. Aang took his plate and went on. Katara got the sea prune stew and the meaty paella.

Once they got their plates, both food lines opened up, and tables got called two at a time to get their plates.

"This isn't the recipe we gave them," Hei Won noted.

"Well duh. No one knew what that was," Azula retorted, "and the ingredients cost too much."

"You couldn't afford the ingredients?" Yee Li questioned.

"I could afford to buy you and make you a farm slave, but I had a more meager budget."

Sokka changed the subject. "The punch was awesome."

"What punch?" Aang questioned.

"You didn't get any?"

Sokka went to get him a cup. "It's so tasty."

Aang took a swig. "That's a lot of whiskey!"

"It's half whiskey half juice," Azula told him.

"You said you weren't serving the whiskey," Hei Won told Katara.

"I said we'd give it to those who asked for it, but we wouldn't offer it up front. I didn't even order it!"

"I did," Azula told her.

"What?"

"We noticed you forgot the liquor, so we changed your order! No one wants to get married without whiskey."

Aang wasn't surprised.

"We did!" Katara complained.

"Oh, well you wedding would have sucked. It's a good thing I decided for you."

"You have some nerve!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm a princess. I'm used to planning events for royalty and the social elite. You are more used to cooking for your fellow peasants. It's understandable that you would not realize the social importance of liquor.

Not bringing whiskey to this wedding would be like not offering Aang anything vegetarian if you invited him to your house.

The Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation both consider whiskey the way of saying that you want someone to have a good time. Forgetting it is like leaving them in a dark cell and calling it your reception. It just will not do."

Hakoda realized he had to change the subject before his daughter murdered the Princess. "What is that around your neck?" he asked Sokka.

"It's my collar," he told him.

"What?"

Azula attached the chain. "This way, he doesn't wander off too far!"

"You got him a dog collar!" Katara yelled.

"It's a betrothal collar," Sokka corrected.

Katara shrieked so loudly that she blew a hole in the roof. Pakku had to fix it with his waterbending.

Everyone was staring at her.

"You want to marry this narcissistic nut job!"

"You should talk," Azula retorted. "Why wouldn't he want to marry me? I'm ridiculously good looking! Aang thinks so!"

That was the last straw!

The waterbender started chasing Azula around the hall, throwing ice daggers left and right. The crowd started cracking up and cheering.

"Get her Katara!"

"Save the Princess!"

The mayhem continued until it was time for the married couple's dance.

Aang took Katara to the floor, leading her away from Azula.

"She's ruining my wedding!"

"Everyone's having a great time," Aang assured her. "The food was delicious. The band actually sounds pretty good." They were a mix of musicians from the northern and southern water tribes, combining different drumming techniques and string instruments, and they only had two practices before the wedding.

As Katara looked around, she did see people laughing and drinking together. "I guess you're right."

"Just relax and have fun. Even if Azula does something stupid, it only reflects on her."

Katara snorted.

After the song, Hakoda shared a dance with his daughter and then the floor was open for everyone.

Azula lead Sokka to the dance floor by his chain, causing many heads to turn.

"What is she doing?" Zuko hissed.

Suki looked in shock. "He has on a collar."

"He must really be whipped," Mai told Ty Lee.

"I wonder if she ties him up at night." Ty Lee looked at Mai affectionately.

"You're not tying me up."

"But it's really fun." Ty Lee gave her baby doe eyes.

"We'll talk about it when we get home."

"Yay!"

_When did I get to be so whipped?_

* * *

><p>Toph had plenty of punch and she decided to make her rounds around the party.<p>

"Sparky!" she ruffled Zuko's hair, ruining his topknot. "How's it hanging?"

Zuko grumbled as he fixed his hair. "I'm fine. How are you Toph?"

"I am drunk! This punch is amazing!"

The earthbender decided to sit on the Fire Lord. "Oh you're nice and warm."

"Do you mind?" Suki questioned, irritated with Toph's brazen behavior.

"Do I mind what?"

"He's my husband."

"Really? I thought you two got divorced."

Suki was about to ask when before she realized Toph was trolling her.

"Oh you're nice and warm Sparky!"

"Can't you find another firebender?" Suki questioned.

"No. I'm blind as fuck here. I can't find anything."

Satoru came back with more drinks. He handed them to Suki before taking Toph and putting her on his lap. He then took back the drinks.

"Why don't you ever have sex with me?" Toph complained.

"We had sex twice today," Satoru told her.

"Oh yeah. Satoru has surprisingly good endurance. Once he gets it up, it just stays up!"

Zuko was horrified. Suki turned up her nose.

Satoru gave up on trying to quell her antics.

* * *

><p>Sokka clapped his hands, signaling to the band to play a faster tune. He and Azula started to boogie.<p>

They even incorporated the chain in the dance routine. Azula used it to reel him in, and after removing it from his collar, he and Azula spun around it before spinning into each other.

Kanna had no idea what to think about their "engagement." She made him happy, which was good, but she wondered if Azula could handle living in the tribe when Sokka became chief or if the tribe could handle her.

Pakku was not as concerned. "They're young. I'm sure they'll both grow up some."

Iroh had no idea why Sokka was wearing a collar. "What is that for?" he asked the swordsman.

"We're engaged," Sokka told him.

Iroh spit out his beer. "You're engaged to Azula!"

"Yeah. She gave me a betrothal collar."

Iroh went to go sit down.

Ty Lee and Mai were questioning Azula about Sokka's accessories.

"I got it for him a few days ago."

"Why?" Mai questioned.

"I wanted to lead him around. He asked if I was proposing. I hadn't thought about it, but I figured why not, so I said yes, and now we're engaged."

Ty Lee was cracking up. "You would get your fiancé a dog collar."

"Oh please. If you could lead Mai around by a chain, you totally would."

"No she wouldn't," Mai said as Ty Lee said, "yeah I would."

"Ty Lee!"

"What? You look all hot when you're flustered!"

"Are you two going to get all mushy and crud on me?" Azula questioned. "If so, I need more alcohol!"

* * *

><p>When it was time for the cake, Katara had it guarded, so Toph and Azula couldn't start a food fight. What she didn't expect, however, was for Azula to take a cup of ice cubes and pour them down the back of Katara's wedding dress, causing her to shriek.<p>

By the time she turned around, Azula had already made a run for it, and she pushed Suki onto Katara to slow her down, and Aang had to stop both of them from falling into the cake with his airbending.

Katara went nuts. "I'm gonna kill her!" She started running after the princess.

"Don't do that," Sokka told her. "We're getting married!" He ran after his sister.

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled angrily, but Sokka was already gone. "Sokka was stupid enough to propose?"

"Actually, she asked him," Ty Lee told the Fire Lord.

"He's wearing a betrothal collar," Mai added with a laugh.

Now this was too much. "Sokka, you're dead!" Zuko started chasing him.

Azula did a loop and ran back into the wedding. "She won't look for me here."

Katara had kept running straight. Sokka ran after her. Zuko ran after him and by the time they all got out of breath, they had no idea where Azula had gone.

"Your fiancée is insane!" Katara complained.

"Yeah, but her craziness and lust for power turn me on!"

"EW!" Zuko complained. "And why would you wear that collar?"

"She said if I was a good boy, I'd get a special surprise on our wedding night."

"EW!" both Zuko and Katara complained.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the wedding, Azula was telling embarrassing stories about her brother to anyone who would listen.<p>

Katara attempted to freeze Azula to the floor, but Azula's bending was too on point, even while she was wasted.

"What's a prank amongst family, Sis?"

Katara glared. "You're going to get it at your wedding!"

"You can try," Azula challenged.

"Oh she's throwing shade!" Toph yelled. "You gonna take that!"

"Seriously, she should take a drink and chill. Someone, get the bride a punch!" Azula called out.

A tall glass came out for Katara, and she did down it in one go. "I do feel better."

"The people of the Fire Nation have been drinking away their problem relatives for centuries. I need a drink (or three) to get through a conversation with my mother," Azula admitted.

"Why do you two dislike each other so much?" Katara questioned. She had gotten along with her own mother so well. It was bizarre to see Ursa and Azula.

"Every child wants to make his or her parents proud, but nothing I do is ever good enough for her. I just stopped trying. It's easier to purposefully drive her out of the room than it is to try just to disappoint her one more time."

Azula polished off her whiskey. That was deep shit!

"To make it even worse, Zuko could vomit, and she'd want to save it and frame it like it was made of gold."

Before Zuko could comment, Katara ordered another whiskey. She decided if you can't beat them, join them "Drink until you drop!"

"NO!" the acolytes scolded, but they were overruled. Everyone else started cheering.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Azula and Katara had reached a drunken understanding.<p>

"If I didn't think you were a manipulative bitch out to kill your brother and take the throne, I think we could have been friends," Katara told Azula.

"I don't want the throne anymore. I can spend as much crown money as I want and the budget is not my responsibility. Being the Crown Princess is a better job. I get all the jewelry. Zuko gets all the headache."

"I could believe that."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aang and Katara flew out to their honeymoon in United Republic (The Abbey).<p>

Sokka and Azula had slept in. "That was an awesome wedding," Azula commented.

"Yeah. I can't believe you and Katara hugged."

"You must have had a drunken hallucination," Azula told him.

"Of course I did," Sokka snickered.

"That's my story, and I'm sticking to it!"

The bill surprised Zuko when he got home.

"Why am I getting billed for the whiskey?" He showed it to Suki.

"It looks like someone doctored this invoice. There's one pen that was used to do the beer and wine order and someone used a different pen to add the whiskey and change the total amount!"

"Who could have …" Zuko looked at the receipt. It had to be someone who could access the receipt in the palace, and it had to be someone who went to the wedding. That meant him, Suki, Iroh, or Azula.

"Damn it! Sokka and Azula!"

Of course, the two lovebirds were already on their way to Republic City, getting wasted with Satoru and Toph.

"Now you're wedding is gonna be a blast!" Toph declared.

Azula smirked. She already had some wild ideas for it.


End file.
